


Equius Fucks Everyone 4: Royal Requests

by FoxyProxy



Series: Equius Fucks Everyone [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Cockrings, Cum Inflation, Dick2Big, F/F, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Impregnation, Inflation, Orgasm Denial, amazoness - Freeform, hyper orgasm, swimsuit, that's honestly more tags than I expected to really get, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyProxy/pseuds/FoxyProxy
Summary: In our latest installment,  Aradia has a small amount of trouble deciding who to play with next.A very helpful government official comes by to help her chose!She chooses herself, of course.





	Equius Fucks Everyone 4: Royal Requests

**Author's Note:**

> There's one guy in the comments that like always says ' I hope the next one has x in it!' like the week before I post the next one, that has X in it.  
> Shout outs to you.
> 
> Not as much to say about this one, other than I indulged my own specific kinks more than I did last time, and that I've had the google doc with this WiP up for like two weeks and the tabs always cut it to "Equius Fucks Everyone 4: Royal..." and my brain kept autocompleting it to "Equius Fucks Everyone 4: Battle Royale" and let me tell you that's been a fucking image in my head. 
> 
> I've also wasted most of my time playing SpaceStation. SO there's that.  
> Also I need to fuckin. Find a different writing program because copy pasting from google doesn't save any text formatting! It's really annoying!!

Equius Fucks Everyone 4: Royal Requests 

 

After several days worth of various roleplay scenarios, general fuckery, miscellaneous lesbianism, and a couple naps for big dick recovery time, Equius and Aradia were on their ways to the next lucky subject on the big list of those to be dicked. 

Or, at least, Aradia was on her way. 

Or at least, she would be.

“...Kanaya? Mmm...I d0 enj0y watching s0me nice cl0thes get ripped 0ff...but. I dunn0- I like her well en0ugh!” The maroon blood mused, floating in the void of paradox space, watching dream bubbles float by, her powers manipulating them to cycle past her.  
Another Vriska floats by….Mm...Tempting. But been there a bit too recently. Someone with incredibly bushy hair floats by in a bubble- dead and knowing it...An olive blood. One of those Beforan trolls she’s heard about? Could be interesting! But she’ll observe that group a bit longer before making any horse-shaped moves toward them- next. Gamzee? No. Next. 

The next bubble came to view, a muscular- if a bit short- cattroll was undressing after a long day out in the hunt. The Nepeta that Aradia was watching stretched, muttering something about ‘that time of season’ as she sat back in her bed, the maroonblood’s eyes going to full 0U0 status as Nepeta started to slip off her shorts.

“00h~! Pussy pussy, I think that’d be pe-Huh.” Aradia sneered as suddenly, her vision of the cattroll about to take care of some needs was cut off, the environment changing around her to a small room, looking almost like a security office. 

“...What?” She was confused, to say the least. Looking around, she was...locked in a cell? A set of bars separating her from the rest of the room, several TV’s on the wall showing different angles of Equius, who’s still asleep in a different bubble. “...What?!” Aradia huffed, as she took notice of a chair….a very...big chair. 

Oh no. There’s only one person with more control over the bubbles than the ramtroll herself. 

The chair began to spin. “WHAT?!”  
Aradia barked as the chair turned fully, revealing the host of this bubble she found herself trapped in.  
Feferi Peixes.  
“S)(ello~!” She glubbed excitedly, a big smile on the woman’s face , in contrast to Aradia’s grimace.  
“WHAT.” Aradia’s yapping was ignored as Feferi stood up, dominating the room with her size, she picked up one of the screens and moved it over to the bars, better for her captive to view. “So! I’ve been seaing w)(at you and your blueblood )(ave been up to~!” She glubbed with a little wiggle to her hips, obviously excited. “And I! Want a piece of it.”

“W H-” Feferi cut Aradia off with a frankly creepy smile, getting way too close to the bars and making Aradia stumble back a bit.  
Huh. So that’s what that feels like to be on the other end of it, the ramtroll thought.

 

“But!!!!! I want it on MY terms!” She proclaimed, regal authority beaming from her. “When an --Empress gets that dick! S)(e gets it )(ow s)(e wants it. Not under t)(e guidance of a little red butterfly- no matter )(ow cute s)(e is!” Feferi bubbled about, making a little kissy face at Aradia, who, was absolutely seething.

Normally she’d find this sort of turn of events fun. But- so used to having all control stolen from her in life, to have it taken away like this when she was having SO MUCH FUN was i n f u r i a t i n g.  
Infuriating enough to make her heart thump. God, this bitch thinks she’s so hot just because her mom made the dreambubbles? It pissed Aradia off so much it was getting her panties wet. 

“N0 n0 n0 n0. Y0u get y0ur h0rsec0ck when I say y0u get it! And it w0n’t even be y0u! It’ll be s0me 0ther timeline’s y0u, wh0 isn’t a bluh bluh bitch ab0ut it!” The maroonblood fumed, wings materializing behind her, flapping up. “See you later, l0ser~ 0u~” She gave a wink as…..  
…..  
….Nothing at all happened.

Feferi had the cockiest smirk on her face.  
“.....0h yes. Right.”  
“Y--EP~ T)(AT’S RIGHT~” The heiress beamed. “I s)(elped make t)(ese bubbles, remember! You don’t go anyw)(ere till I say so~. Be )(appy I’m letting you watch.” She blew Aradia a kiss before heading disappearing with a little ‘Pop~’

“....Uuuuugh. 0n0” 

\-----------------------------

Equius had been ‘resting’ for several days.  
However, what Aradia has been calling ‘rest’ has been more like suffering for the blueblood. 

He had never really been one for….self pleasure. Pent up is basically his natural state. But his Maroon Mistress had  
A: Been awakening a much lewder part of him that he had been trying his best to keep down, but now that that flared beast has been set free, good luck putting it back in place,  
-and more importantly,-  
B: There was currently a ring cinched tight around his shaft. Three, actually. One just under the flare of his equine length, one at the base, and one over the base of his balls.  
Even if he /wanted/ to disobey Aradia’s orders and enjoy himself a bit, he wouldn’t have been able to. 

He didn’t know enough about the dreambubbles to head out himself- and wasn’t about to try ripping these things off, too worried about their proximity to his most sensitive bits to even give that a thought.  
So instead he sat. And waited. For seven long, long days, the overproductive and lust-addled troll gripped tight on his bed, trying to do anything to keep his mind off the desperation between his legs until finally-

‘Pop~’

“S)(ello~!” 

Well you know what doesn’t help you get lewd acts off your mind?  
If a 12 foot tall swimsuit amazon build swimsuit model suddenly appears in your room. 

“H-heiress?” Equius was stunned, falling back against his bed.  
It’s rare Equius feels like he’s not the center of the room, no matter how much he ususally tries to be non-descript. Being a 7 foot tall highblood beefcake, and a notable odor will do that.

In basically all of those accounts, Feferi topped him. Being a 12 foot tall high(er)blood beefcake, with a notable body odor, and a very charming smile, she wiggled her fins down at the blueblood boy. “You’ve been pretty busea, )(u)(~?” She glubbed, casually manipulating the bubble so that the ceiling accommodated her.  
Even on a normal day, getting face to face with Feferi would send Equius to a dirty place in his head, much to his shame, but today? After a week of being pent up and dreaming of tight cunts to break open? He’d probably have creamed his pants if  
A: He didn’t have a trio of rings keeping him from creaming anything  
B: His pants wern’t quickly ripped away by that horsecock springing to maximum eagerness.

“Or! I guess you )(aven’t been busea at all then!” Feferi glubbed just as happily as Equius reacted to her mere existence. “Perfect.” The heiress just wanted to goad him on, make him squirm. Thanks, Aradia, for making this so much easier. Not that it would have been hard in the first place.

“I caug)(t the fishtail end of w)(at you and Terezi were getting into! And lucky me- you seem to be t)(e first person I’ve met t)(at seems big enoug)( for my tastes.” The heiress exclaimed, turning around and grabbing her one piece suit by the ass, tugging it up, getting the material between her cheeks and exposing her bubbly butt to the pent up boy, bending over, she gave her rump a nice hard SLAP~, the sound filling the room and making Equius’ cock throb from hearing it alone, not even mentioning seeing it. 

“So comon’~ Fuck me like ya mean it!” Feferi glubbed, wiggling her rump, a big grin on her face as she awaited the spearing shaft she had hoped for….  
…  
…..and it didn’t come.

“I-Uh...I-..Mistress Megido said..that.-” Feferi’s head turned to Equius, a fuming expression on her face- as somewhere, Aradia laughed.  
“You’re leaving your ---EMP--ER--ESS )(ig)( and dry!? I mean- I’m not even dry eit)(er!” She cleared off a desk, jumping onto it- the poor wood creaking under her size- and spreading her legs, tugging up her suit again, the material grinding against her fuschia snatch, Feferi gave a little groan at the contact as arousal dribbled down her thighs. 

“Y-you’re...B-beautiful..but-” Equius whined, biting his lip, his gnarled teeth making a dribble of blue blood run down his chin, as a fat glob of precum managed to escape it’s bindings, drooling down his flared cockhead.

“But~? But that butterfly bitc)( )(as you like a lobster in a cage, rig)(t?” She spoke as she ran her palm up her thigh, rubbing herself where she was exposed, her other hand cupping one of her breasts.  
They were massive tits- not absurd for her size, but, HH cups at least, fitting nicely on the amazonian frame- and even with the swimsuit covering them, fat, perky teats were very, very visible, that swimsuit more like a bodysuit in how it cupped her body. Everything was exposed, her clit even making a little indent in the material, tight suit showing the crease of her firm abs, cupping her teats, and every little bit of it driving Equius wild.  
And when her fingers pushed into her dripping cunt, Equius almost lost it.

But he didn’t.  
And that annoyed her. 

With a heavy thump her feet hit the ground, stamping across the room with determination to the Stunned troll on the bed, a heavy palm pushed him back - with a surprising amount of effort needed on Feferi’s part. She briefly wondered if he could overpower her- But either way, she forced him back, Equius laying down on the bed, looking up at her, sweat soaking his face.  
“I- Y-” “Shut up.” And that commanding order made him absolutely freeze, palms gripping the bed like vices as she climbed onto him, one palm grasping the base of his fat shaft. 

“You /know/ you want to plant t)(is leviat)(an in me~!” Feferi spoke as she shifted up, pressing her snatch against his cock, slowly slipping up, grinding on him, Equius shuddering as he felt the heat of royalty roll over him. “...I t)(iiiiink you could do it even~...Break open t)(e royal vaults, so to say~ Plunder my treasure.”  
Her hips shifted as she ground herself forward, shuddering just from feeling that cock slip against her shaft closer and closer to the top, as she shifted up, finally letting that flare kiss against her cunt, feeling drools of cool pre against her. “Knock a few guppies in me~?” She offered/teased, baaaarely beginning to push herself down, Equius letting it happen as his flare spread her lips and he got to experience…  
Feferi slide back off of him, the tension released, a shuddery, pained moan leaving Equius lips as she got off of him. 

“But! I’m royalty. I don’t do t)(e work )(ere. You want t)(is fis)(? Serve m--E~.” She stomped her foot, turning around with a haughty ‘Hmph!’, the regal dominance exuding from her.

Equius didn’t have a single choice in the matter. He was pent up. He was pissed off. And he was told to~  
Feferi maybe had expected to get pushed over, maybe pushed over to the wall and over that desk, in her wildest Ideas maybe shoved down onto the floor. 

But much to her surprise, she found herself lifted. As her feet left the floor and her vision was tilted she barely had time to bubble out a “W)(a-” before she was thrown down onto the bed, the troll almost exactly half her size manhandling her  
Feferi barely had time to react before he was on her, thighs feeling the bruising grip of a blueblood who recklessly yanked her closer, his throbbing, pained cock twitching against her body as a desperate look flashed on his face.

This is exactly what she had wanted- but boy, she didn’t have time to process it, only realizing what was happening as he pulled back, a brief moment of panic flashing through her as the flare lined up with her cunt, swimsuit still in the way. “)(--EY )(--EY W)(ATC)(-!!!!!!” 

Feferi was cut off as Equius wasn’t really capable of caring right now, Slamming his hips forward, the rubbery fabric of the suit stretching around the invading beast, the suit stretching, tightening over the heiress’ body, giving even more definition to those washboard abs and head-sized tits, as for maybe the first time she felt her cunt being stretched, six inches of blueblood meat slamming in already, stopped only by the suit he was too hasty to move aside.

“S-T-Stop! Wait ! Just a-U-u)()(~” Feferi couldn’t get a word out as Equius’ response to the problem was to fuck harder. Even in his lust drunk state he had realized something. She’s the empress. The highest caliber of troll there is.  
Which means  
She can take it.

“More~” He huffed, arms wrapping around her thighs to keep her from wriggling away as his hips slammed, the poor material of that suit stretching further, tightening it up into a proper bodysuit, rips forming along the sides as he struggled to slam in.  
She was a big woman, very big, as Equius rested his head against her leg, Feferi’s neck craning to look at the ceiling as she was being ravaged, each buck of the blueblood’s hips weakening the one thing keeping the both of them from what they want.

Slam~  
Feferi felt her outfit tighten around her, cutting her breath, the pleasure already making her lighthead, this adding to that foggy sensation  
Slam~!  
Equius felt more of his cock slip inside, the royal’s cunt  
SLAM~!!  
Tears started to show in the sides of her suit, Equius arms gripped tighter, yanking the heiress in against him, and finally, with one last-  
S L A M! 

There was a rip. That suit gave way, a hole tearing clean in it, as the material burst, instantly, all in one slick movement, a full foot of fat, girthy horsecock stretched Feferi’s cunt.

The anticipation, the roughness, the unexpected outcomes of it all, it Made the Heiress’ legs tighten, Equius having to strain hard to keep her from clamping around him, as she came, the loudest, most heavenly moans coming from her as the fishbitch had a very wet orgasm, girlcum absolutly soaking the bed under her as the highest class cunt in paradox space squeezed around the cock that had just battering-ram-style smashed against her womb.

Equius, however, looked so fucking frustrated. He could feel it. Hell, She could feel it. His cock was t h r o b b i n g. It was bigger than it usually is. Nearly twice the girth, making the heiress lucky she showed up, as the amazon empress was probably the only gal this could fit in without a lot of work behind it, and as it throbbed it swelled even more inside her, Equius grunting a pained noise as instead of drowning her womb in seed, his balls did their best and not a single drop of seed made it out, precum dribbling inside her as the trio of rings did their damn job. 

And he was fucking pissed.  
“Ug)(fn...Good~...fuck~. --Equius, )(ow aboat you become m-!!!!!” Feferi’s blank eyes went very wide and her teeth clenched as he slammed in again, arms wrapping around her waist as he bent over her in a rut, angling himself to slam faster, harder.  
“M-n-more!” 

Somewhere out there, Aradia was fingering herself hungrily, adoring watching that total bitch (who absolutely wasn’t incredibly hot) sink in over her head. 

But regardless of that, Feferi was feeling something she can’t recall ever having felt before.  
Overwhelmed~  
And it was. Wonderful.  
He was just slightly too big, even for her, as his cock throbbed, still a solid several inches left unburried in the royal vaults, flared cockhead slamming into her womb’s entrance with each monstrously paced movement of his hips. He held against her in desperate need, face pressed to her washboard abs, the size of the woman letting him hold onto her and use his whole body to slam, pound, and just fuck~

Her legs tightened, shuddering in the air as the breath was knocked out of her with each tremendous pump of that fat cock inside her, every single motion dedicated to rutting, Equius having absolutely lost himself, drooling on her firm muscled body as she ripped the bed in her grip, huge body shivering in sheer delight.  
The blueblood was gone from the world, the only sensations that mattered were the feeling of every single slam getting him closer, and deeper, spreading that entrance like he was battering her down, fat balls churning, gurgling with gallons upon gallons of pent up cream that was desperately straining against the rings to get free, as his arms gripped tight enough to bruise the poor woman around her abdomen.

(slam!fuck!pound!) There wasn’t any delay between (fuck!pump!slam!) these desperate thrusts, barely any of (pound!crash!pump!) Equius’ cock leaving her, just constant (fuck!fuck!fuck!) movements inward, battering her womb, desperately stretching, every single hit getting closer and closer.  
“Y~you’re~ gonna- BR--EAK M----E~!” Feferi moaned in ecstasy, and honestly, excitement! She’d never felt like this~ Never been manhandled, never been abused in this way, every slam against her womb numbed her mind, making it impossible to focus on anything other than the inevitability of her eggs getting swarmed by blueblood cream.

It wasn’t a big, dramatic moment as he finally broke in, 6 inches of fat horsecock finally sheathing in to make 100% of Equius’ length inside all at once- Making the heiress shudder out another climax. Aside from a hungry, louder moan against Feferi’s abs, not a single bit of his motion’s changed, just now each of these rapid fire slams were pounding as deep as possible against the back wall of her most fertile grounds, Equius shuddering against her as he desperately tried to climax, needing to get off, NEEDING to knock the most regal woman in paradox space full of his grubs. 

Each heavy slam now was accompanied by a cunt-stretching throb, Equius’ body trying to cum, knowing where it was, what it was doing, desperate to flood her body- and every time it was denied, every time a fresh gallon of spunk blocked off, every time those rings starting to strain until

Crack~  
Crack Crack Crack~  
A metallic crackle sounded out. Getting faster. 

“C-Cum in me!!!! Fill me! KNOCK! M--E! UP!” The empress demanded of him, the lust drunk Blueblood following her command to the best of his ability.

Crack~  
S N A P! S N A P! S N A P! 

It was the first time Equius held still since he had started this desperate rut, each of those bands snapping in turn, the one on his balls first, a swell of seed surging through his cock causing the others to follow suit. Feferi could feel it coming, like time was going at a sea-snail’s pace, running up his shaft, before finally-

“Y~---E~S~!” She moaned in ecstasy, as her womb was flooded, the eggs of the aquatic woman utterly drowned in hyper fertile blueblood spunk, the defined abs the blueblood was kissing on rapidly started to lose that firmness as her belly was bloated, hard, powerful muscles slowly blobbing into a soft, wobbly cumgut as her babymaker was swollen and stretched by gallons of cream.

And then he pulled back. And then he slammed in again. “Y-your majesty~” He shuddered his first coherent moan as he started to rut again, his balls churning, thick, noisy ‘SPLRT~SPLRCH~SPLRT!’ sounding out as he started to slam his hips even in mid climax. 

“Yes! Yes! Ye-ye-yessss~” Feferi’s voice rose into a nearly unhearble pitch as she experienced a climax just as strong as his, never ending, and only rising as he started to rut her again, able to feel the flared head still slam against the back of her womb, even as it still flooded her with that too-thick cum- she could see it in her head, those strong, fertile swimmers of this landweller seeking out her eggs, impregnating her~ Fuck! It got her going so hard she could swear she’d cum again even while her cunt was already squeezing down in climax! 

She was a big woman, she could take a lot of this, but even she had her limits as her belly swelled up like she was nine months pregnant, /and/ just got out of an-all-you-can-eat seafood buffet, Equius finally having to stop making out with her midsection and see her face, the regal seadweller’s face lost in pleasure, tongue lolling out, eyes wide and unfocused, drool dribbling down her chin- Fuck! A swell of seed ran through his cock, a much stronger spurt firing out into her even as he kept flooding- 

Eventually, there wasn’t anymore room in Feferi’s cunt, womb jam packed with baby batter, the excess seed having to flood back, drooling out of her tightly packed pussy around his cock, mixing with the femcum soaking her thighs and the bed, making the lewd SQLCH~ of their hips meating just that much wetter and louder and with no end in sight.

\--------------------

This climax alone must have gone on for nearly an hour, the floor around the bed soaked in a mix of creamy blue and slick fuchsia, before finally Equius’ cock slammed into the back of Feferi’s womb one more time- but without any seed spilling. 

The blueblood collapsed on top of his majesty, resting his head on that swollen seedbelly 

He huffed, sweat slicking back his hair, as he looked up to Feferi, who took a minute to breathe, a minute to blink and collect herself.

“Onngf….---Equius…” She bubbled, fins wiggling on her cheeks. “T)(at…” 

His face flushed...He had gone way way too hard!!! She’s certainly mad at him! Disappointed! Going to scold him! (a thought that very shamefully made his shaft twitch.)

“...WAS AMA---EING~!!!” Feferi basically beamed! “O)(man we s)(ould )(ave done t)(is AG---Es ago! Were you always t)(is big? T)(is strong? W)(ale I wonder if you could even overpower M----E! O)( we gotta arm wrestle sometime!” She mouthed off a mile a minute, talking nearly too fast for Equius to comprehend, a tired, stunned look on his face.

“But!!” That sharp stop in her word wall made him stand to attention, as her palm grabbed his chin. “....You’re not done, rig)(t?” She blew him a kiss, bringing up a bright blue blush.  
“...Keep rutting, my sweet sea)(orse~!” 

Well?  
What was a blueblood to do?  
He obeyed happily.

\----------------------

Meanwhile, Aradia had hit her orgasm at about the same Time Equius did. And as fun as it was to watch Feferi bloat for about an hour, she couldn’t stand this pillow talk. That’s HER steed, dammit! 

“Bluh bluh bluh. Let me juuuust skip ahead~” Aradia exercised her time power, passing forward an hour and…  
They were still going at it.  
Alright, two hours  
….Still bumping like rabbits.

The next day?  
The odd couple were going at it Doggy style now.  
Next?!  
Amazon Position  
NEXT?!  
They were both asleep….and Equius’ hips still pumping into her as they snore.

 

Miss Megido wound up having to skip a full week to get her blueblood back-  
Her blueblood who was far too exhausted to even pay attention to or enjoy her fierce scoldings. 

Even so, he had a happy look on his face~.


End file.
